Trapped in Elwood City
by Chocolatecornett
Summary: Whatever you do do not watch a marathon of your favorite cartoon show or you just might get trapped in it!


Trapped in Elwood City

Chapter 1

I sighed as I scrolled down on Kiss anime trying to find a new series to watch. For some odd reason I felt like watching my childhood show Arthur. I went over to kisscartoon typed in the show ,and I was shocked. There were about 18 seasons on here,and ongoing !

"Wow I can't believe this is still on." I said so I decided to watch the first episode to see if I remember any of it. I smiled as all of the familiar characters came in on the screen.

Muffy Crosswiser, sueellen, Buster Baxter, Arthur Read , Binky Barns, Fern, Brain, and Francine Frensiky .

I looked at the clock it was already 9:00 at night man I forgot how good this show actually was. I yawned, and I put my phone on my charger by my night stand, and I fell asleep. When I woke up though the environment around me seemed odd. I got up , and realized I wasn't in my bed! I was in a familiar room. Two beds laid beside each other, a computer in the corner ,and a closet.

"Okay I have to be dreaming." I said to myself. A door opened . I turned around facing the door,and saw my favorite character from the show.

"Thank goodness your awake we started to worry about you." Francine said in a worried tone. She came over to me, and checked my forehead.

"At least you don't have any fever thats good. "

She said then she looked at me.

"Just exactly what are you though? Sorry i'm just curious my name is Francine Frensky by the way what's yours?" Francine said . After I finally got myself together. I told her who I was.

"My name is Chelsea Starr i'm a human being." I said.

"Hmmm I heard about them but I never seen them in real life before ." Francine said looking at me then she blushed.

"I thought you were a monkey like me you look like one." Francine said. I thought for a moment .

"True I guess you could say I am a hairless monkey with knowledge, and stuff." Francine laughed, and looked at me.

"I like you Chelsea I can tell we can be good friends. I know come on!" Francine said pulling my hand.

"Wait where are we going?" I asked.

"To meet my friends of course were going to play kick ball this afternoon you in?" Francine asked I just nodded , and we went down stairs .

"Going to your game Francine?" Mr. Frensky asked.

"Yep Chelsea is going to." Mr. Frensky looked at me then smiled.

"Hi Chelsea you can call me Mr. Frensky you kind of came out of know where in the middle of the road I saw you unconsience ,and I brought you home. Seeing that your from another planet you can stay here with us. I already enrolled you into school you'll be in Mr. Ratburn's class starting tomorrow." He said .

I simply nodded,and Francine dragged me out of her house after that.

"This is going to be a lot of fun I got a roommate!" Francine said.

I just smiled , and looked around.

Then I stopped. People were looking at me weird.

"Francine." I tugged on her red shirt she stopped talking then looked at the crowd of people that surrounded us. Francine grabbed my hand,and whispered in my ear.

"Don't let go of my hand." She said. We then ran from the crowd who just starred at us then just walked away. We stopped at the Sugar Bowl,and went inside. When we got in there the multi conversations stopped and people yet again just starred at me. I hid behind Francine once we made our way to a few more familiar faces.

"Hey Francine ." A aardvark said. His rabbit friend on the other side started shaking once he saw me. Francine growled at him.

"Is... Is th that an alien!" The Rabbit said. Francine folded her arms, and made me sit down by the aardvark.

"This is Chelsea Starr she's called a human she's basically a monkey so stop treating her like she's a monster!" Francine said. Everyone in the room was silent once again.

"Hi i'm Arthur ,and that's Buster ." Arthur said.

"Hi its nice to meet you." I said.

"Ha ha um yeah sorry about that Chelsea I didn't mean to scare you. " buster said. After Buster said that a few more animal people came in. A tall bulldog came over and also looked at me weird Francine got up ,and grabbed my hand.

"Hey were are you going we have a game in a few minutes." Arthur said.

"I'm not playing today everyone is being rude to my new friend!" Francine said. We walked out well Francine slammed the door behind her.

"Whats her problem?" Binky said .

"Apparently she thinks someone is going to take her or something." The smart bear said.

"Hmmm what if she is an alien in disguise I mean if she isn't from here then." Buster said.

"Thats what everyone thought about Suellen remember?" Shes just like us it'll just take some time for everyone to get to know her a bit more." Arthur said dreamily.

The group starred at him.

"Arthur are you okay?" Buster said. Arthur just sighed in response and just starred at the group blankly.

"Hey Arthur!" Buster said. Arthur gasped ,and shook his head.

"What!" Arthur said.

"You were day dreaming about something." The bear said.

"I ... I was?" Arthur said blushing .

"Or someone." Suellen said giggling a bit.

"No I wasn't !" Arthur said blushing again.

Arthur sighed he got off of his bike , and parked it by the garage he saw his mom resting on a lawn chair. He walked over to her, and asked her an important question.

"Hey mom iv'e been felling strange all afternoon." His mom looked up worried.

"Do you fell sick?" She asked checking his forehead.

"No my stomach has butterflies , and my heart keeps pounding every time I think about her." His mom smiled,and hugged him.

"My little boy is finally becoming a young man come on who is it is it Francine? She almost got you a few years ago on your eighth birthday." His mom said.

"No its someone new Francine introduced us to her at the Sugar Bowl that's when I started to fell strange.

"Honey your in love." His mom said.

"Hey Jane where's the burgers! I can't find them anywhere! We need them for the reunion!" David said running toward his wife freaking out. Jane sighed, and kissed her husband.

"There thawing out on the kitchen counter don't worry dear everything will be ready in time." Jane said. David sighed ,and kissed his wife.

"What would I so without you? Alright now I got to go get the games ready!" David said running back towards the garage.

"Love huh?" Arthur thought to himself.

"I know why don't you invite your new friend over to the reunion?" Jane said .

"Are you sure I thought friends weren't allowed Arthur said?"

"Well usually yes but I really want to meet her that is if she isn't busy of course. Arthur smiled he

was having a very happy day.

"Thanks mom!" Arthur said hugging her.

"Your welcome." Jane said smiling.

(That is if I ever see her again for all I know she could of been a relative of Francine's) Arthur sighed, and went in his room.

"Chelsea ." Arthur said dreamily.

Aurthor's notes: hey guys this is my first Arthur fanfiction with my oc character there will be some yuri involved in the near future just a heads up


End file.
